It's my turn now
by gallagherspygirl
Summary: this is for the side characters who never got a chance to be in the spotlight. its always about cammie and the gang but what about eva? or anna? or kim lee? even cammie and the gangs non existen kids have more popularity than them. well now its their turn
1. Eva

It wasn't ever fair. I was the one who saw him first in front of the school. I saw him first when they walked through the door class. I was the only one who noticed he wasn't who he seemed to be. But yet he still didn't pick me. he got bex.

I understand why too. Bex is smarter, funnier, crazier, stronger, way more loyal, plus she's pretty no gorgeous, flirtatious, hot, and better than I am. Plus she's best friends with the headmistresses daughter, best friends with the smartest girl whose parents aren't spies, and even best friends with the senators daughter.

I guess I can see why he picked her out of every girl in this school and even calls her BRITISH BOMBSHELL but still when am I ever going to get my turn?

When am I going to prove that I'm not as little as everyone seems.

When am I going to prove that I can be the main character of a story too?

Well I guess that can wait for now because Tina my roommate along with Anna are calling me to hurry up and they were going first.

So I put my hair down, shake it and walk out the door of my room to see Zach who was playing with Cammie, Liz and Jonas blushing, Macey studying her perfectly polished nails. Yet I see Grant all by himself next to them.

So I walk past him, tossing a little note on Evapopaper and smirk a bit. By then he realized that I had given him the note and took it out of his pocket. The last thing I saw was Bex rushing over and saying hi to me and left to the others.

I walking into the grand hall doors and walked over to Tina and Anna and sat in the middle of them.

"What took you so long? We were gonna go to look for you in like a min!" Tina said. Anna nodded.

"Just dropping off something. No biggy" I shrugged.

I saw Grant and them come through the door and ours eyes locked. I smirked and turned my head back to the front. Grant came by and quickly said something In my ear without Tina nor Anna noticing.

"What was that Grant?" bex asked from behind after he left. He shrugged and walked away. I smiled and told myself I will never forget what he said.

"_I wouldn't hurt bex even to save my life. You're a good sister Eva. I like that." _

Bex wish you the best of luck with him and hope you do the same with the guy who I get. Maybe ill get to be the main character in my story someday with my lover saying the exact same thing to you.


	2. Kim lee

"Hey Kim! Do you have any evapopaper on you?" Eva asked

"Yeah! I have bubble gum, chocolate, strawberry, vanilla-"

"Never mind! Tina said she'll get me some" With that Eva had walked away in a hurry to her friends, Tina and Anna.

See I'm more of the loner type. I don't have many friends because I'm extremely shy. My name is Kim Lee. Yeah go ahead, make jokes about how my name is both Korean last names. Trust me, I heard it plenty of times.

I'm not the kind of girl that other girls neither make fun of nor am I the type of girl that prefers to be alone. I guess I'm just to plain.

No not like Cammie either. She and I are totally different. For one, she actually gets along with her roommates. Mine just ignore me and get on with their lives. Second, Cammie actually has a boyfriend while I have never talked to a boy in my life! Sad yes I know but then again, I'M SHY! If I hadn't made it too clear.

I walked down the hall to see Cammie and the rest, all at a table laughing and talking. They were always together and happy every time I saw them. So I grabbed some breakfast and went to the nearest table and ate. I was always daydreaming about how I looked with friends next to me. Eating, gossiping, laughing, and play fighting with each other. But Ms. Morgan's announcement snapped me out of my day dream.

"Hello ladies! Today we have a special occasion! We had decided that today is a free day! So everyone head on out to the town for fun." Then she left the stage quickly.

All I heard was talking everywhere and how exciting and what's going on and etc. usually on a day like this, I head out to the bookstore and read till it's time to go back.

By the time we all got dressed up, comms in, and got into town, I left straight to the book store. But on my way, I was stopped by something really interesting. Boys. But not just any, blackthorne boys. There was only one I seen him before alone but he didn't seem to notice me. So I decided to do something unusual. I was tailing him. I followed him to the café, gazebo, and the computer store. So far nothing unusual be sides that he's here. But I was too busy tailing him that I couldn't notice Josh and his friend, what's his name dillger?, come behind and laugh saying

"Well well well, look who I found. A Gallagher girl" he sneered at the word Gallagher.

"Well what's wrong Gallagher girl, rich daddy got your tongue?" he had an evil cold laugh.

"What do you want?" I said. This guy won't let anything go!

"He's probably trying to hit on you because he got rejected by another Gallagher girl." A deep voice said behind me. I turned around to see the Blackthorne boy I was tailing behind me

"Oh! Is that your new boy toy you bought with your daddy's money?" he smirked.

Before the guy behind me can answer, I snapped,

"Well at least I have money, you wannabe loser!" I couldn't believe I said that. I guess neither can everyone else considering their expressions. By the time, Gillon?, was going to answer, a crowd already came circling us.

"Dude let's just go." Josh said. He looked like he didn't want to fight.

"This isn't over rich girl." They quickly walked away and the crowd dispatched.

"Hey, thanks for the help with that guy. He really can't accept us." I said to the mystery man

"No problem. Well I better go. But can you promise me something?" he said

"sure. What?"

"I was never here alright?"

"Whatever." I started to walk away but before I left I turned around and shouted,

"What's you name?"

"Nate brown!" he called back

"Well Nate, I hope to see you soon Blackthorne boy!" judging by the expression, he didn't know I knew. Well at least I knew one thing, someone can actually see me.

By the time I got back to the school Tina Walters came straight up to me and said,

"Is it true that you beat up Dillion and now he wants to get revenge?" I thought about Nate and decided I need change.

"Well Tina, it all started like this."


End file.
